Veränderung
by Am17
Summary: Zur Zeit der Klon Kriege spürt Meister Yoda eine Sich nährende Veränderung. Eine die vor 15 Jahren Ihren lauf genommen hat. [Zeitreise/Legens]


An und für sich war es nicht das merkwürdigste, was man je im Tempel gesehen hatte, doch es war schon recht weit oben auf der Skala. Jeder der es gesehen hatten oder noch sehen würde, wusste nicht was er damit anfangen sollte. Es gab Geschichten über dieses Vorkommnis, doch die waren schnell zu Gerüchten und dann zu Legenden geworden. Nur wenige erinnerten sich heute noch an diese wenigen Vorkommnisse.

So machten sich diejenigen, die es sahen ihre Gedanken. Einige spielten mit dem Gedanken den Medizinflügel aufzusuchen und sich ihre Augen untersuchen zulassen. Wieder anderen wollten jene Person dorthin bringen lassen, um ihn untersuchen zu lassen. Und dann gab es noch jene, die dachten die Welt würde untergehen.

Egal was sich alle dachten oder was sie machen wollten, alle hatten eines gemeinsam. Sie sahen einen Jedi Großmeister, der aussah als hätte er sich betrunken. Er war auf eine mehr als Lustige Art und weiße unruhig und konnte nicht stillsitzen.

Er rannte schon den ganzen Tag im gesamten Tempel auf und ab, als ob er etwas suchen würde. Hinzukam, das sein sonst so ernstes Gesicht, ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht hatte, was ihn um einiges jünger aussehen ließ.

Da weder die Heiler noch die Meister des Hohen Rates eingriffen, dachten sich die anderen Bewohner des Tempels ihren Teil zu der Geschichte.

Es gab aber nicht nur jene die sich Sorge um den Großmeister machten.

Nein.

Nein, es gab auch die die sich amüsierten über das Verhalten von Meister Yoda. Allen voran, waren natürlich die Jünglinge.

Sie hatten so etwas noch nicht erlebt und vor allem mochten sie Meister Yoda am meisten, behaupteten sie immer. So kam es das sich immer wieder kleine Gruppen Jünglinge an Meister Yoda hefteten und ihn durch den Tempel folgten.

Damit den Jünglingen am Ende nichts passierte, wurden sie von einigen Padawanen und einem Jediritter diskret beschattet.

Es war kurz bevor sich die Sonne über den Horizont von Coruscant senkte und über ihn verschwand, als Meister Yoda im Raum der Tausend Brunnen stehen blieb. Wie auch schon zuvor hatte sich eine kleine Gruppe von Jünglingen hinter ihm gebildet.

„Essen gehen, ihr solltet", sprach Meister Yoda in seiner für ihn normalen Art und weiße zu den Jünglingen, alles er sich zu ihnen umdrehte. „Nicht gut es ist, wenn eine Mahlzeit ihr verpasst."

Die Jünglinge sahen in nur enttäuscht an, denn es hatte ihnen alles Spaßgemacht dem alten Jedi zu folgen.

„Müssen wir den wirklich schon gehen?", fragte einer der Jünglinge am Ende der kleinen Gruppe, was von andern schnell aufgenommen wurde.

„Mhhh!", machte Yoda, als er seine Hände auf seinem Gehstock übereinander faltete.

„Ich denke Meister Yoda hat recht Jünglinge. Ihr solltet das Abendmahl zu euch nehmen und dann in eure Clan Räume gehen", meinte einer der Padawane, der die Gruppe begleitete.

„Ihr wollt doch nicht, dass Clan Meister Kasan euch suchen kommt, weil ihr nicht beim Abendmahl wart?", fragte nun der Ritter, während er sich der Gruppe näherte.

„Ritter Kairdir, recht er hat", meinte nun auch Yoda und blickte jeden der Jünglinge einzeln an.

„Jawohl Meister Yoda", sagten die Jünglinge niedergeschlagen, da sie nicht ihren Willen durchsetzen konnten.

„Richtig es ist", meinte Yoda, bevor er sich wieder von der Gruppe abwand und seinen Blick über den Raum schweifen lies.

Meister Yoda blendete seine Umgebung aus und begann sich der Macht zu öffnen. So bekam er nicht mit, wie Ritter Kairdir zusammen mit den drei Padawanen die Jünglinge ein Reih und Glied gebracht hatte und sie anwies zur Essensausgabe zugehen.

Als er sich der Macht so öffnete, spürte er, das was ihm die Macht den ganzen Tag über angekündigt hatte. Etwas das er zuletzt vor 15 Jahren gespürt hatte.

Die Macht erzählte ihm von großen Veränderungen, die bald geschehen würden, die, die vor 15 Jahren ihren Lauf genommen hatten.

Er hatte gehofft, dass die Veränderungen den Krieg, der sich in den Schatten der Macht angekündigt hatte, verhindert hätte. Doch er war sich dem nicht mehr so sicher.

Er hatte gesehen und verfolgt, was diese Änderungen mit sich gebracht hatten, doch den Krieg hatten sie nie verhindert.

Wie über Jahrhunderte trainiert, öffnete sich Meister Yoda der macht noch weiter und hoffte zu finden, was heute auf Sie alle zukommen würde. Es dauerte auch nicht lange bis er es gefunden hatte. Die eine Stelle der Macht. Nicht größer als ein Sandkorn in der weite der Galaxie. Doch Heller als es die meisten Jedi je waren.

Der Vorbote zum Endgültigen Ende der Veränderung.


End file.
